Explore The Ocean
by Purple Widow
Summary: On the fields of justice,Ezreal and Nami got the bot lane..Do they? NOT ROMANCE!FOR GOD SAKE


**Hello~I kinda went on a League of Legends spree with my fanfictions :P**

**ENJOY!~**

* * *

"Minions have spawned."A distant voice cried out.

Ezreal and Nami walked to their lane from the Blue base,finding their opponents to be no other than Caitlyn and Janna.

"Focus on farming,I'll poke."Nami whispered into Ezreal's ear,to ensure that their opponents can't hear them.

Caitlyn looked at Ezreal and said "I don't want to hurt my ally from Piltover,just surrender."

For a split moment,Ezreal really wanted to surrender,since he too didn't wanted to hurt an ally from Piltover,where it is his hometown. Then he thought about Nami,this very battle will decide whether or not she could get moonstones for her own village,recalling her tragic story,Ezreal pointed at Caitlyn and said "You belong in a museum!"

Just then,the laning phase started.

Caitlyn felt offended,requesting Janna's shield and Howling Gale frequently,Ezreal and Nami was quickly pushed to their tower.

"We don't need to fight."Caitlyn spoke out once again,hoping to end this in peace.

Still struggling to kill all the enemy minions to ensure that his turret doesn't get destoryed,Ezreal grinned in reply.

There was a quick sigh,before Ezreal realized what was was nearby,she was the tri-bush,waiting for an opportunity to kill both him and Nami.

Ezreal looked at Nami,who was currently out of breath and mana. Nami managed to force a smile of her face,before she too started killing minions that were under the turret.

Ezreal knew that Nami had no idea that Vi was nearby,if he would walk to her now and tell her,it would give them a chance to engage onto only would she cast her Aqua Prison just in time,maybe it would lock Vi under the tower long enough to kill her with just tower damage.

Ezreal was thinking of a plan,when the strike came.

"Assault and Battery."spoke Vi,before she flew over to Ezreal,knocking him up into the air before slamming him back down onto the ground.

"Piltover Peacemaker" "Howling Gale"Caitlyn and Janna immediately followed up with their abilities..In just a split second,Ezreal managed to Arcane Shift out of all the Crowd Control that was aiming towards him. Just then he noticed,right from the start they weren't focusing him,they were focusing Nami.

"RUN!"He shouted,but it was a bit too late. He watched as Janna and Caitlyn took turns tanking the turret Shots for Vi,as she slams Nami to the ground.

Ofcourse,everything happened in just a few seconds,but for Ezreal,it felt like felt heartbroken,he wanted to save her,but his heart hurts so bad that he can't even think.

"Ace in the hole."Ezreal watched as Vi backs off to the golems, allowing Caitlyn to finish the kill with a ace in the hole for first blood.

Ezreal was furious,without thinking,he stood inbetween the sniper of Caitlyn's and Nami.

"STOP!"Caitlyn shouted,but it as too late,the bullet went straight through Ezreal.

Ezreal looked down onto his chest,there was nothing there,his heart was completely destroyed by the knew what would happen next,death timer for at least 10 seconds of terrible torture.

"EBB AND FLOW!"Nami shouted,a stream of water sending out from her trident.

Suddenly,the water created a new heart for Ezreal,Ezreal was alive again.

Ezreal coughed,he couldn't believe he was still alive.

Ezreal looked into the direction of Nami,then into was charging up Vault Breaker,she was going to show no mercy to the Tidecaller.

Ezreal flashed to Nami,picked her up and Arcane Shifted out of Vi's Vault Breaker,he made a sprint for the base.

He could hear Vi cursing behind him,as the tower hits both Vi and Cait one last time.

"First Blood."A distant voice shouted out.

Ezreal stopped at the inhibitor turret,and looked down at Nami.

Nami replied with a faint smile.

Ezreal tried to control him-self,but he could do so no longer,as he gave a gentle kiss onto Nami's forehead.

* * *

**NOPE!Not EzrealXNami,just as Ahri's story. I kinda think of Ezreal as an Playboy,so I write a lot of stories for him with girls...the last part was for my friend Jacky and Regina(A.K.A Ezreal and Nami)!**

**-P.W**


End file.
